A New Start
by Princess In Love
Summary: George is dealing with the grief of losing his twin.But help comes in an unexpected way.Please review.One shot


**Not mine, J.K Rowling's. It will always be her's, no matter how badly I want to own it.**

**Hey guys, back again. I know it has been a long time since I updated. I have been very busy with school and everything. However, after watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows-; Part2, I really wanted to complete this story.**

**So, happy reading**

What is the whole point of living? I lost my twin brother, my partner, my best friend. Why should I live anymore? What is the point? I have been closed up in my shop, no, our shop, for the past four days, living on nothing but beers.

Yes, Muggle beers. I have heard that muggle beers are good. I bought some and having been drinking it ever since. However, you know what? I think it is not working. I cannot forget how Fred fell like a puppet with broken chords...

Everyone had been trying to console me, especially Harry.

Harry, he thinks it is his fault that Fred died.

The smaller, selfish part of me told me that Harry was indeed the one who killed my brother.

However, the bigger, sensible part of me told that Harry was wrong. He is the saviour of the Wizarding World. But yet, he feels guilty about the death of my dear brother.

I have been planning about taking my life for over a week now. But I can't. On Fred's burial, I did not shed a drop of tear. Neither did I cry afterwards. Fred never wanted me to cry. That was a pact that we made with each other.

Never cry whatever happen.  
>I did not cry the day when Snape cut of my ear.<br>However, I found Fred crying.  
>Quietly, in our bedroom. I was asleep and I woke up suddenly and found Fred near my head, tears falling out of his eyes. I could not forget that day. I first time I saw tears in my brother's eyes.<p>

And the last...

I stared at the ruins all around me. Years of saving up and hard work. I remember once when Fred yelled at mom. Both of us were very funny around mom, but that day Fred yelled at her. I think he was frustrated.

I soon found out why? The money we betted on Ireland Quidditch were all gone! True, we won the bet, but Ludo Bagman cheated us. Fred never told me. I was angry with him that day for not telling me. However, I knew why he did not tell me.

It was Fred who convinced me to bet the money. It turned out that Bagman had paid us with leprechaun gold.

I was really angry that day.

On Bill's and Fleur's wedding, it was Fred who carried an over-drunk Aunt Muriel to the house, before the death eaters arrived.

And that was the last day we laughed wholehearted. That followed the days of tension and stress. I were not able to go to the shop, but were able to carry out the owl orders.

On that frightful day, I felt the fake galleons from the DA burn in my back pockets. We Apparated immediately to Hogwarts and started fighting.

When I saw Fred fall, it was as if I was muted to the sounds of the whole world. My sight was blurry and the only thing I could see was Fred's body.

"NO"I had cried. Nobody noticed me. I saw Harry crying the same thing.

I was so lost in my own world that I did not notice when the door opened and a shadow blinded the sun.

"George." the shadow cried. The voice was oddly familiar, but I did not recognize it.

"What do you think you are doing." it said and moved in so that I could see the person whose shadow it was.

With a shock, I recognized the person.

"Angelina? Angelina Johnson? What are you doing here?"

She folded her hands and narrowed her eyes.

"George Fabian Weasley, What are you are doing?"

It tried in vain to hide the beer bottles. She came over to me, pulled a beer bottle from under the counter, and smelled it.

"George, have you been drinking?"

"A bit I guess"

"A Bit?"

"A little more than a bit."

"George, you have been drinking nothing but beer for the last four days. What are you trying to do? Root yourself here? Fred wouldn't have wanted that George."

Fred's name brought fresh pain and memories to me. Pains that threatened to break my heart into two. Fresh tear fell from my eyes.

"George." said Angelina, as she came near me and pulled me to her chest.

I did not try to pull away. I rested my head on her chest and tears kept falling down my cheeks.

"George." she said as she smoothed my hair.

"I went to your house and Ginny told me where you are. Go back George. Go back to your family."

"I have no family left Angelina." I said in a hollow, dead voice.

"My best friend, my partner is dead. Why should I go back? This is the place where I belong. The place where Fred's memories are still alive."

"George." she said, her tone a bit sharper." You have a great family. They care for you, George. They love you so much. It hurts them to see you like this. Your mom, dad, Ginny, your brothers, Harry, Hermione, everyone wants you to come home. I am sure Fred would have wanted you to go home. Fred wants you to keep his memory alive. He does not want to lose you. He wants you to pull together and go on with your life."

"I'll be never be able to do that Angelina. I could never start I close my eyes, I see Fred falling like a puppet with broken chords. It seems as if it is permanently fixed in my eyes. I cannot go on Angelina."

She held me more firmly and said.

"George, I know it is hard for you to forget all that , I know that you can handle it. And I know you are going to do it beautifully. It is going to take time. But you will be fine."

Then her voice shook.

"It was hard for all of us George. Losing Fred, just like that. But all of us have to do it. We have to move on."

I just held her close to me. It felt good.

Finally, after what seemed like a long time, she took my face in her hands.

"You have to start afresh. Just go back to your family. They all want to see you."

"Will you help me, Angelina?"

The question had fallen from my lips before I could stop it.

Angelina looked at me, and then finally said.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be there for you, ."

**Phew, I have been writing this since the beginning of the last year and now I have just started my freshman year. I had attacks of nasty writer's block in many different point of last year and at one point, I had even forgotten I had actually ever written this story.**

**So people, please review. Need your help.**


End file.
